Looking For Love In All The Wrong Places
by iSparkle0like0alice
Summary: Bella?" he said, looking at me. "I'm Gay." This could NOT be happening. What happens when Bella is in love with Edward, but he's gay? BxE?
1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE:

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, which, yes, sucks.**

**AN: This was just an idea that I had, let me know if you guys think that I should keep writing it…or if I'm just wasting time, cause I don't care!**

PROLOGUE:

Edward and I have been friends ever since he moved here when he was 12.

6 years here, and he still wasn't tired of the rain.

I on the other hand, have always hated this town, and I still do. But Edward just makes it bearable for me. So I know I can last at least one more day in this stupid town.

Now, I know that I only have a few days left before I leave this stupid town for one with more sun. I was leaving a week after graduation, and lucky me, today we were graduating.

"Come on, Bella, you have to admit that you are going to miss this little town," Edward said to me when we were waiting for them to hand out diplomas.

"Well, only because- wait, nope, there is no because. I'm telling you that I can't wait to get out of this town. And, no, I wont miss it," I replied

"So you mean to tell me that you won't even miss your best friend?" he said, faking sadness.

"Why would I miss you?" I said, sarcastically.

"Because," he said, mocking the voice of Jessica, and matching it perfectly, "I am, like, totally your best friend in the whole, like, world."

That made me laugh. "Okay, I guess I will miss you. Just a little bit, though."

"That's my nerd," he joked.

We were entirely opposites. He was a football Jock, and I was a Nerd.

Now, normally, Jocks and Nerds don't _ever_ get along, but me and Edward, we just had a connection. Ever since that first day that we met.

Of course, he only met me because he was hiding out from all the girls that wanted to know him, and I just happened to walk by, and wasn't all over him. Which, I guess, started the friendship.

Because I wasn't all over him like all the other girls in the school; and that is why I wouldn't ever be able to tell him that I was in love with him.

Actually, there were numerous reasons why I couldn't tell him.

One, he would think I was just another fan-girl of his, and wouldn't want to be my friend anymore.

Two, if we ever went out, it would totally ruin our friendship.

And Three, did I mention he's gay?

**AN: R&R! Let me know if I should continue or not!**


	2. You're Gay?

PROLOGUE:

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, which, yes, sucks. BUT Stephenie Meyer owns it, so does that still suck for me? YES.**

**AN: Thank you for reviewing for the last chapter, and since some people wanted the next chapter, I wrote the next one, so here it is!**

CHAPTER ONE: YOU'RE GAY?!

**BPOV:**

I can't believe that tonight was Edward's party; I was so excited. Of course, there would be people there that didn't like me at all, but I had to go for a reason.

Being his best friend, I have decided that tonight I would tell Edward how I feel about him. That's the real reason I was going.

Just three simple words couldn't be that hard to say, right? I mean, what are the chances that he would say he didn't love me back?

Well, really, the chances are that he will say he doesn't…but I shouldn't think that way right now, or else I won't tell him tonight.

I have made up my mind, and tonight nothing will stop me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I knocked on his door, wearing my best clothes. Even knowing that they made me look at least a little better, I was still nervous. I didn't even know what I was going to say to him yet. And I have been planning this day for how long? A couple years, maybe?

The door opened, and there stood Edward. With his bronze colored hair, which was always wild, his bright green eyes, and his perfect features. My best friend; the one I was in love with.

He looked at me, and smiled.

"Hey, Bella," he said

"Hey," I said, waving. Then getting lost in his green eyes.

That was always a bad habit of mine. Every time I looked into his eyes, I would get lost, and then I would pay for it later, when he caught me.

"Okay, I managed to convince my parents that I wasn't having a party tonight, and we can't forget that they are going to be back tomorrow at noon, so the house needs to be cleaned up by then. Are you still going to help me?" he said, now looking at me.

I was so lost in his green eyes that I almost forgot to answer him, so I blushed, and then nodded a yes.

"Great."

"You want to help me set up the drinks and stuff?"

I nodded again. I was still so nervous. I was going to tell him that I loved him tonight, and I couldn't even talk right now.

"Are you okay? Why haven't you talked this whole time? Is something wrong?" he said sounding frantic, and nervous for some unknown reason.

Why was he so nervous? Was he hiding something from me? It sounded like he was. What was he hiding? We tell each other everything. Why couldn't he tell me this? Why was I asking myself so many questions?

He was waiting for an answer, and I swear he will think I am stupid if I just stare at him like an idiot all day.

"I…I'm fine, why?" I said, worried now. If he was hiding something, would he tell me later, or not?

"Oh, nothing," he said, blushing. Giving away his lie.

"Uh, okay, but you know that you have to tell me sooner or later, right?" I told him teasingly.

"What? I told you everything Bella…What would I have to tell you?" he said in a rush, obviously lying. I knew him long enough to know when he was.

If I thought it was obvious when he usually lied, then it was _really_ obvious now. Was he hiding something really big from me?

"Alright, Edward, I know you're lying. I won't pressure you right now, but do you promise to tell me later?" I said, sighing

He looked at me, once again, looking nervous and freaked out, before nodding.

Little did I know that this was one of the worst promises that he could ever make me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone had arrived here already, and I mean _everyone_.

Even some people from reservation; I'm really surprised that his parents didn't find out, with the word traveling all the way to La Push and all…

And by the looks of it, this was the party of the year. Seems how no one really has parties in Forks, so it's the _only _party of the year, which makes it the party of the year…I guess.

"Hey, I'm Jacob," a tall guy from La Push (I'd guessed) said to me

I was speechless for a moment. No guy ever talked to me. Except for Edward, of course.

"Um, hi…I'm Bella." I said

"Yeah, I know," he said before walking back to his group of friends.

Only to get handed a 20 dollar bill, for talking to me, I'd guessed.

Why the hell would he be paid to talk to me? As if I didn't hurt enough right now.

I turned around to go and get a beer. I really needed one right now.

After I downed it, I started to make my way to the front door, only to bump into Jessica.

"What are _you _doing here? You ugly freak!" She said, looking at me, in obvious disgust. What was her problem?

I mean, I know I'm not pretty; I have frizzy hair, and a zit covered face. But did she really _have _to point that out?

I'm just getting sick of it; people have been being mean to me all night.

I came to this party for Edward. He was my best friend and I wanted to help him (and confess my love for him…). And this is what I get for it?

Feeling self conscious, I ran up the stairs, tripping on the way (partly from my coordination skills, and partly from the beer), and into Edward's room.

His room was always where I went when I was down. I don't know why, but Edward's room always makes me feel better…probably due to the fact of it being _Edward's_ room.

I plopped myself down on his bed, smelling his scent on his pillows, and tried to drown out all the music, only to realize that it was impossible.

The music was so loud it could be heard a mile away. I guess it's a good thing they live in a forest with no neighbors for miles, huh? Perfect place for a party; I guess that's why Charlie hadn't shown up yet… I could just imagine his face when he found out that it was _Edward's_ party.

Of course, Edward wouldn't get in trouble. Charlie couldn't even put handcuffs on him; he was _like _his son.

I heard the door slam open, and looked up to see Edward coming over to me, looking sad, and scared? Again? Why? I wondered.

"Bella?" he said, "You know that thing that I promised to tell you?"

"Yeah…?" Why would he be bringing this up now?

"Well, I want to tell you right now."

Wait, he sounded nervous… did he want to tell me that he loved me? Could that be why he is so nervous? I think it is…maybe I should tell him that I loved him too…maybe its not too late…?

"I have to tell you something too, Edward…" I said nervously, biting my lip. Hoping that he would just say he loved me back.

"Oh?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah, but you can go first."

"Bella?" he said, looking at me. "I'm Gay." This could NOT be happening.

Wait, What?

I couldn't move. I'm pretty sure that I couldn't even breathe. He was what? I thought he was going to tell me that he loved me.

I definitely wouldn't be telling him I loved him now.

I was still silent, as he looked at me, obviously worried again.

"Bella? Can you please say something? Please? I want to make sure your okay…"

Doing what he wanted, I said something. "Your-your, your what?!" I half- yelled

"Gay," he said, "And I understand if you don't want to talk to me ever again, and I really hope that that isn't the case, because you're my best friend…" he trailed off

"Edward." I said, turning his head toward mine, so he was looking at me. "I don't care if you're…gay." Flinching when I said it, because obviously it hurt that he didn't love me. "I don't even know why you think I would." I said, sadly.

Well, it wasn't really _sad_ it was more like _depressing._

Here I was just about to tell my best friend that I was in _love_ with him, and he says that he is _gay._

Yeah, that IS depressing.

**AN: Just to clear things up, this chapter is in their Junior Year (11****th**** grade), so R&R, I hope you liked that chapter!! **


	3. You're Gay? EPOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, which, yes, sucks. BUT Stephenie Meyer owns it, so does that still suck for me? YES.**

**AN: Just to clear things up, I made a mistake last chapter. They are in their Sophomore Year (10****th**** grade), not Junior year…**

EPOV:

"Yes, dad, I promise I'm not having a party," I lied for the 12th time in a row…

Could they stop asking questions and just leave already?

"I trust you, Edward. No parties."

"Okay, dad." I answered.

I heard their cab pull up, and inwardly smiled.

"Bye, Honey," said my mom as they went out the door.

I looked out the window and watched the car pull away.

When it was out of sight, I screamed "Finally!"

__________________________________________________________________

There was a knock on the door, and I opened it up to see my Bella.

I instantly smiled. I already knew that tonight was the night.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hey," she waved

She stood there, staring at my eyes, again.

But I was staring back. If only she knew.

I decided to speak up. It was going too be awkward enough tonight, why make it awkward now?

"Okay, I managed to convince my parents that I wasn't having a party tonight, and we can't forget that they are going to be back tomorrow at noon, so the house needs to be cleaned up by then. Are you still going to help me?" I said, now looking at her fully.

She looked in my eyes again and then blushed before nodding.

"Great."

"You want to help me set up the drinks and stuff?"

She nodded again. She looked so nervous. Why was SHE nervous? She wasn't the one who was going to tell her best friend that she loved them, was she? Now I had a reason to be nervous. What if she said she didn't love me back?

"Are you okay? Why haven't you talked this whole time? Is something wrong?" I said, hearing my own nervousness in my voice. I just hoped she couldn't hear it.

"I…I'm fine, why?" she said, looking suspicious and worried now. Worried about what, I wonder.

"Oh, nothing," I said, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks, giving away my lie.

"Uh, okay, but you know that you have to tell me sooner or later, right?" She said

"What? I told you everything Bella…What would I have to tell you?" I said in a rush, trying to get off this subject.

"Alright, Edward, I know you're lying. I won't pressure you right now, but do you promise to tell me later?" she said, sighing.

I looked at her nervously once more before nodding a yes. I already knew I was going to tell her tonight. She didn't need to confirm it.

_______________________________________________________________________

Everyone had arrived here already, and I mean _everyone_.

For someone unpopular, I was sure popular tonight. Even Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper showed up.

**(AN: Emmett is the football captain, Rose is the head cheerleader, Alice is the girl who is friends with everyone, and Jasper is popular because he is Alice's boyfriend. Rose and Emmett, and Jasper and Alice, is already together.)**

I was actually talking to Emmett right now, surprised that he was here.

"So, dude, a guy like you has to like someone, right? I'm sure that by the end of tonight you will." He said

"Lets hope," I said, staring at Bella, once again. She was talking to someone from the reservation. I didn't even notice they showed up.

Emmett followed my stare, shocked at what I was looking at.

"Aw, man, you don't like her, do you? She's a total freak. If you are with her, you aren't ever gonna be popular."

I stared at him speechless. Of course I wanted to be popular, that's why I had this party; But what about Bella? I liked her, even loved her, and I couldn't date her if I wanted to be popular? Even some people from reservation; I'm really surprised that my parents didn't find out, with the word traveling all the way to La Push and all…

"How did you know I liked her?"

"You just told me." He said, smiling

"So why cant I be with her?" I asked

"Because she is totally ugly; I mean, she has zits, she has frizzy hair, and she is STILL chubby? How CAN you like her?"

I was so mad at him, but I so badly wanted to be popular. And I already knew Bella didn't love me back, so I guess I could just try _not _to like her; If that was possible.

"She's my best friend."

"Well, dude, if you want to be popular, then please, get rid of her."

"Get rid of her? How?" I asked

Now, don't get me wrong… I really didn't want to get rid of her, I wanted her in my life forever. But forever can wait, right?

"Tell her you hate her."

I _hate _her? I couldn't tell her that. It would hurt her too much.

I shook my head at him, and then said "Nope. Any other way?"

"Well…" he said pondering it, "You could tell her that you were…gay."

I almost choked on my beer. GAY?!

"I'm sorry, what?" I said

"Tell her your gay. If you want girls like that," he said pointing to Jessica, "then you gotta do it, man."

I looked at Jessica, watching as Bella looked sad, then running up the stairs.

I mean, Bella, she was so nice and perfect on the inside. But Jessica, now she was pretty hot. She was the school slut, but still; she was hot.

"Okay, man, see you later?" I asked

He smiled, then nodded, walking away.

I had to think about this. I didn't know what to do.

I mean, Bella wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon, and I really wanted to be popular.

I went towards the stairs, I needed to go to my room. It was the only place that I could think.

I slammed the door shut, only to find Bella laying on my bed.

And made my decision.

"Bella?" I said, "You know that thing that I promised to tell you?"

"Yeah…?" she said confused.

"Well, I want to tell you right now."

"I have to tell you something too, Edward…" she said nervously, biting her lip. Was she going too say she loved me too?

No, she could never love me.

"Oh?" I said, suprised

"Yeah, but you can go first."

"Bella?" I said, looking at her. "I'm Gay." This could NOT be happening. Why would I resort to this.

She froze for a long time, and I didn't know what was wrong with her, so I tried to talk to her, hoping she was fine.

"Bella? Can you please say something? Please? I want to make sure your okay…"

"Your-your, your what?!"

"Gay," I said, "And I understand if you don't want to talk to me ever again, and I really hope that that isn't the case, because you're my best friend…" I trailed off, hoping she wouldn't not talk to me, but at the same time, hoping she wouldn't.

"Edward." She said, turning my head toward hers, so I was looking at her. "I don't care if you're…gay." I flinched when she said it, I really wished I hadn't told her. "I don't even know why you think I would."

This night turned out horribly. Here I was just about to tell my best friend that I was in _love_ with her, and I say that I'm _gay?_

I can't believe that I told her I was GAY. How could I do that?

I wish I could go back.

I was going to tell her that I loved her, not that I didn't like girls; not that I was gay.

What was wrong with me? What the HELL was wrong with me?

**AN: did you like it? I hope you did. Anyways, review please!**

**Click the button? Please?**


	4. Authors Note, SORRY plz read

Okay, Im sorry this is just an Authors Note, but I wanted to tell you guys that I wont be updating EVERY day, but I will try to update at least once a week.

I just moved, and that's why I didn't update for so long. Sorry about that.


	5. AN, AGAIN SORRY

**AN SORRY!!!**

**Okay, I just wanted to tell you guys that I am REALLY sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories all week, but my computer crashed, and now I don't have any of the things I was going to put on there, and I was stuck without the computer all week. I already wrote the next chapters on my computer, but all of it got deleted. So that SUCKED. But I will TRY to type it all up as quickly as I can, but I don't know if I can remember what was on those chapters, so I have to try to remember…**

**Thank you for reading this if you did, and again, I am REALLY sorry.**


	6. Blind Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, which, yes, sucks. BUT Stephenie Meyer owns it, so does that still suck for me? YES.**

**AN: Okay, I got this chapter done. I hope you guys wont kill me because its been so long since I updated, but my life just kind of sucks right now. And I cant find ANY free time to do anything. But that is NO excuse. So HERE is the story.**

_This night turned out horribly. Here I was just about to tell my best friend that I was in love with her, and I say that I'm gay?_

_I can't believe that I told her I was GAY. How could I do that? _

_I wish I could go back._

_I was going to tell her that I loved her, not that I didn't like girls; not that I was gay._

_What was wrong with me? What the HELL was wrong with me?_

_______________________________________

**BPOV:**

I still can't believe Edward is gay. I mean, it has been a whole year since he told me, and I STILL can't believe it?

Or maybe I'm just not over him….

But I'm hoping that it's the other one.

"Hey, Bella! Are you done yet?" Edward yelled over the dressing room door.

Yes, dressing room. I was getting a book, and all of a sudden he points to some dress and he says 'this would look great on you,' and I'm in the dressing room. That's what you get for having a gay friend, I guess.

"Yes, I'm done," I said

"Well come out then."

"Why?"

"Because I want to see what you look like?"

"Fine." I huffed, and then opened the door, and he gasped.

"Wow, I was right. Those do look good on you. Your going to be picking up Mike Newton in those jeans."

"MIKE NEWTON?!" I screamed. _No way_. He was _not_ setting me up on another blind date.

Not after that last one with Tyler.

**FLASHBACK:**

_I pulled out my chair and took a seat, anxious to start talking to him._

"_So, Bella, is that, like, Mexican?" he asked_

_I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I was too shocked._

_When I regained my composure, I answered "No…."_

"_Well, is it French?"_

"_Nooooooo."_

"_What is it then?"_

"_Italian."_

"_So that would be why they called this restaurant La Bella Italia, huh?"_

_God, he was stupid. I was going to kick Edward when I saw him next._

"_Probably." I answered._

"_So what would you folks like to eat today?" Our waitress interrupted us. Thankfully._

"_Could I have the Mushroom Ravioli?" I asked. It's my favorite._

"_Sure, and you sir?" she said, turning to Tyler._

"_COULD I HAVE A TORTILLA WITH CHEESE?" he said slowly_

"_A quesadilla?"_

"_No, a TORTILLA with CHEESE. CHEESIO?"_

"_That's what a quesadilla is, Tyler." I said, quietly._

"_Oh, then yes a quesadilla." He said_

"_I'm sorry. We don't have Mexican food. Just Italian."_

"_Well, what's Italian?"_

"…_everything on the menu." She said this slowly. _

_This was just perfect for him, in my opinion."_

"_Um, like, what did you have Bella?"_

"_Mushroom Ravioli." I answered_

"_Okay, but can I not have the mushrooms?"_

"_So you just want Ravioli?" she asked_

"_No, I was Mushroom Ravioli; Without the mushrooms."_

"_Sir-" I cut her off, and mouthed, 'just go.'_

_She nodded and walked away._

"_I need to go to the bathroom really quick." I said_

"_Okay- wait are you going to ditch me? Are you going to leave me? Are you not really going to the bathroom?" he said quickly. _

_I was pretty sure he was hyperventilating now._

"_No, I am going to the bathroom."_

"_Well, are you going to come back? Cause we cant forget about the kids were going to have. I already picked out names. How many kids do you want to have? I was thinking like, 12?"_

_I choked on my water._

"_12?" I said_

"_Yeah….I was thinking Bethy, Anne, Bobby, Bil-"_

"_I really have to use the bathroom. Excuse me."_

_I ended up crawling out of the bathroom window._

**END FLASHBACK.**

"BELLA!" Edward yelled

I jumped. "Yeah?"

"Are you zoning out?"

"Umm. Your not setting me up on a blind date are you?"

"Uh, kind of, yeah." He said

"After what happened with Tyler?" I asked

"Oh, please Bella? He isn't crazy like him. He is on my football team. I know he isn't crazy."

"No."

"Please, Bella?" he said, giving me his puppy dog look.

"Okay, fine. But your going to regret it if it turns out bad."

**AN: did you like it? I hope you did. Next chapter, I am going to have their date, and will try to get it up when I have time. Anyways, review please!**

**Click the button? Please?**


End file.
